Mission: Impossible (Level)
Mission: Impossible is a playable Mission: Impossible level in LEGO Dimensions that can be accessed upon purchase of the 71248 Level Pack. Level Pack Plot Ethan Hunt has been disavowed from the IMF for being framed as a mole known as "Job". With assistance from Luther Stickell, Franz Krieger, and Claire Phelps, help him break in to steal the real CIA non-official cover (NOC) list, prove his innocence to Eugene Kittridge, and apprehend the real "Job". Walkthrough Citizen in Peril * Benji Dunn Benji Dunn is on top of a giant bomb attempting to disable it. To help him, you must go over the right side of the CIA Headquarters and use a character or vehicle with the Silver LEGO Blowup Ability to reveal a fake wall. You must then use a character with the Drill Ability character to drill the wall to reveal an IMF Disguise Scanner. You will then need to use a character with the Scan Disguise Ability to disguise as a security guard to disable the lasers. You'll need a character with the Magic Ability to send a pair of pliers to cut the four main wires and relieve him from his duties. Rule Breaker * 470,000 studs Abilities Needed to Complete the Level 100% * Mini Access * Magic * Boomerang * Relic Detector * Parseltounge Doors * Laser * Intelligence * Sonar Smash * Dig * Slurp Access * Charge Transfer * Master Build * Drill Transcript Main article: Mission: Impossible (Level)/Transcript Differences from the Film * Jim Phelps didn't run away from his airplane seat upon the tape's self-detonation. In the film, he was still sitting down and the tape then explodes. * Sarah Davies, Jack Harmon, Aleksander Golitsyn, and Claire Phelps' deaths are not fully shown. This is possibly to enhance gameplay as well as being too terrifying for younger players. * Ethan Hunt meets Max in the car, straightaway, as shown in the level. In the film, he has to remove his hat and use a scalp. * Ethan uses a lobster to remove a part of Franz Krieger's helicopter's wings, as well as using a toilet plunger onto the train window in order to avoid getting impaled. The film didn't feature this at all. * One of the IMF Agents who died during the Prague incident in the film, Hannah Williams, is removed from the game. * In the film, when Ethan meets Eugene Kittridge in the Akvarium, Kittridge reveals the mole is part of "Job 314". This is removed from the game, but when Ethan meets Claire, he tells her that "Whoever the mole is, I think he goes by the name of Job". * Claire was present during the scene where Ethan makes an email correspondence with Max. She showed up moments later after that scene in the film. * Large, integral scenes of the film are omitted from the game for unknown reasons. This results in making the story more complex. ** These scenes are: *** Kittridge's framing Ethan's mother and uncle for drug trafficking; this is possibly due to the drug reference. *** Kittridge's talk with Ethan on the phone while the latter was in London. *** Ethan seeing Jim still alive behind his back. Audio LEGO Dimensions OST - Hunt-ing for Golitsyn LEGO Dimensions OST - Your mission, should you choose to accept it... LEGO Dimensions OST - Fish Tank Fracas LEGO Dimensions OST - Descent into the Black Vault Trivia * This is the longest Level to date in LEGO Dimensions. * This is the fourth Level Pack Level that uses archive audio. The Mysterious Voyage of Homer, The Dalek Extermination of Earth, and Ghostbusters! are the first, second, and third. ** This is also the longest Level Pack Level that uses archive audio to date. * This is the fifth Level Pack Level to have a plot based on something related to its franchise before. Back to the Future!, The Mysterious Voyage of Homer, Ghostbusters!, A Book and a Bad Guy, and The Goonies are the first, second, third, fourth, and sixth. * In the 71248 Level Pack, this level was entitled as: "Your mission, should you choose to accept it..." * Twelfth Doctor and the TARDIS make a cameo appearance in Prague before Ethan Hunt goes to make the phone call, Aquaman can be seen in Akvarium behind Eugene Kittridge, Jake the Dog can be seen driving a red car behind Max's car when she first meets Ethan Hunt, full-sized models of the Mystery Machine, and Ecto-1 can be seen driving away from CIA Headquarters and the Mystery Machine can later be seen driving past Ethan and his team's firetruck. * After opening a Locate rift, B.A. Baracus can be seen activating a satellite used to summon the Mini Helicopter. When doing this, he reiterates John "Hannibal" Smith's iconic quote. * Although technically bosses, Eugene Kittridge and Franz Krieger aren't actually fought, physically. * When you manage to save Benji from the bomb in CIA Headquarters in this level, his new plan is similar to the Shaun plan scene in the British zombie comedy film Shaun of the Dead where his actor, Simon Pegg, portrayed Shaun in the film and co-wrote the script. * During the intro cutscene, the Ukranian film Jim Phelps watches is a reference to Top Gun, a 1986 movie that starred Tom Cruise, who would then later go on to play Ethan 10 years later. ** The goose, that would go and attack LT Pete "Maverick" Mitchell would later appear in the cutscene with: Ethan, Claire Phelps, Luther Stickell, and Krieger on the train. Category:Levels Category:Level Pack Levels Category:Mission Impossible Category:2016 Category:Wave 6 Category:Index Category:Mission Impossible Levels Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Levels